Beware
by Ollie J. Rose
Summary: A story about two sisters, Miranda and Amy, facing something completely unexpected while completely unprepared. Read to find out their fate. **NOW COMPLETED**
1. The Warning

**A/N:** **Hello everybody! If you saw the A/N on my other profile** **DauntlessGirl75** **you know what this chapter is going to be like and I am terribly sorry I left you hanging for almost a year. Without further ado... Chapter One!**

BeWare: The Warning

By: Meg S. Sisk

I woke early one morning and walked down the floorboard creaking beneath my curtains slightly swaying to the morning breeze.I walk to my sister's room and gently shake her shoulder for she is a light sleeper.I watch her rise from underneath the soft pale pink blanket.I smile and say "Good morning Amy." She smiles and says "Good Morning Miranda." I take her over to the wardrobe and pick out a pale green gown for her and a pale purple gown for myself. As we dress I hear soft footsteps in the hallway. I tell Amy to stand back as I go and see who else is in the house. I hear the footsteps quicken and become heavy. As I peek out the door I see nobody but a note written in black lettering. Amy still hidden slowly starts to show. I pick up the note and written is

'If I were you I would watch your back.'

BEWARE

-?

I gasp out loud in shock. Amy comes out and sees the note and starts to whimper."Shhh…Shhh…it's ok Amy Shhh…" I get out our shoes and we go outside and start into town.

As soon as we arrive I take Amy to our grandparents house. She quietly asked "Are we going to be okay?" "Yes." I go to the market and get months worth of food and a shovel. I also get Amy and I some clothes for disguise. This was going to be difficult but it had to work or else something would happen. I have to protect Amy.I walked into the store and went immediately to the back where nobody goes. I find a panel marked with an X. I pull on the crack then push it aside. The tunnel was long and dark. I pull a stray torch from a cupboard in the wall. I hurry down the narrow corridor and turn down the hall. I find the door to the storage room where I hid my disguises. It was also by my grandparents house where Amy was staying until I came back.

In the far corner of the small space there was a trap door to Amy and I's bedroom. I push up on the latch and it opens with little effort. When it pops up Amy jumps and runs to the closet. I push myself through the hole and walk over to the closet doors. I swing them open and clamp a hand over her mouth before she screams. "Miranda!" She yells. "Quiet!" I whisper yelled. And I take her by the arm to hole in the floor. "But Grandpa said to NEVER go down there!" Amy whines. "Listen to me!We have to go down there or else something bad will happen!" I whisper yell at her again. "We have to go." I say. I lower myself into the hole and then help Amy down to. Right as I close the latch we hear footsteps just like the ones we heard this morning. I grab her arm and start silently running down the corridor. As we approach the panel I hear the latch 'click' just as it had done when I closed it. I rush to slide the panel open and we slip through the tight space just as the footsteps come round the corner we disappear into the wall.

Amy follows me into the front of the store. I lead Amy to the front of the store. And we hear footsteps trying to follow us. I drag Amy out of the small shop and go to the train station and by to tickets. Amy shouts out over all the talking, screaming, and yelling of the lobby "Miranda where are we going!" "I don't have a clue!" I yell back. Her eyes get wide. I find the train and we get in what seems to be a mile long line when there's probably only ten to fifteen people in front of us. I look at the tickets I bought and they say 'South Carolina'.


	2. The Escape

**A/N:** **Welcome back my loyal readers. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter but if you didn't I'm sorry and confused as to why you are still reading. Anyways, Chapter Two!**

BeWare: The Escape

By; Meg S. Sisk

I lead Amy over to an assigned waiting area to wait for the train that would take us to the safety of South Carolina, I hope. We just sit and wait patiently in silence for the train to come. After about 7 minutes I see a strange figure out of the corner of my eye. I slightly gasp, barely enough for Amy to here me. " Miranda?" Amy says, in a low whisper. "What's wrong?" "Just stay here and don't move or talk to anyone." I say so she can barely hear me. I go around the corner and take a small peek. I see a black clothed figure hunched over writing something down on a piece of parchment. They leave around a corner I didn't realise was there before. I walk carefully over to the note.

Running won't do you and your little friend any good.

I will always be watching, Miranda.

-?

I crumble up the note and discard it into the rubbish bin. A million questions were racing through my mind. How did this person know my name? What do they want? What are they going to do? Is this mysterious person going to hurt me, or worse Amy? No their not. I won't let them. I will protect Amy with my life. The thought of her getting hurt burnt a hole through my chest, through my heart.

I hear the horn of the train blow and quickly go back and collect Amy. When I get there she is sitting there, obeying my order. At the sight of me she immediately stands to her feet. We walk over to the line for the train. As we go to get on an arm jolts out in front of me. "How old are you miss?" The usher asked in a formal voice. I knew you had to be at least 18 to travel by yourself or without a guardian. I was in trouble since I was only 17. I give Amy a pointed look and turn back to the usher."Today is my 18th birthday." I lie. "Nice try, you are coming with me until someone of age comes to pick you up." "Bot that can not be done! My grandparents are very ill and our parents are deceased and we don't have any other family!" I say, this time telling the truth.

After he finishes explaining a few things and us doing a lot of convincing he lets on the train. I pull the hoods of our cloaks over our heads and start heading to the back of the train. As we near the end I see a shadowy figure in one of the compartments. I pretend I didn't notice and sit down in the last compartment. They are quite clean due to the fact they are unused until the train is full because people try to sit near the front so it is a shorter walk towards the exit.

The ride is quite uneventful and it takes us 4 hours to reach our destination. We are in a large town in South Carolina. As we finally reach the front of the train to exit I pull our hoods over our heads and try my best to veer off from the crowd without drawing too much attention to ourselves. I lead us to a small area of the town where there are hardly any people.

I pull a small piece of parchment out of my pocket. "What is that?" Amy asked. "A list." I respond simply. I carefully unfold the paper and and on it reads,

Food

Water

Warm Clothes

New Identity

New Look

"What is that for?" "Its supplies." I walk quickly down the street and stop in front of a small shop. I grab a few pairs of warm pant and a few sweaters for the both of us along with sturdy boots. I pay the clerk and we leave the store. I drag her to a small cave type place and set all of our belongings down. I pick out the driest sticks and arrange them in a small stack. I grab a small rock and strike it hard against a stick. It takes me doing this 16 more times before the stick catches a small flame. "I'm cold." Amy whines. "I know I am too." I use a technique my father taught me when I was little to measure the temperature. "It is only about 27°F in here." I mutter mostly to myself. I pick up the largest blanket we have and sit next to Amy in a corner by the fire. We peacefully fall asleep like that with satisfaction that we have escaped. . . almost.


	3. AN

**A/N:** **I know I haven't updated this story in a long time but truth be told, I have lost all inspiration to continue this story. At least not by myself anyways. If any of you want to PM me and help with the story (I will give you credit) that would be great but for now this story is on hiatus.**


	4. The Close Call

**A/N:** _ **Hey, I know it has been a loooooong time since I have updated this story but I just recently had the motivation to finish it, so it is finished. No more waiting. Thank you.**_

Beware:The Close Call

I woke to the sun streaming into the small entrance of our cave. I saw Amy curled into her thin blanket by the fire. I quickly but quietly gather our belongings. After I finish I get a little bit of food for breakfast. I put it on a small plate and set it over the fire.

As soon as it is done, I walk over to where Amy lies asleep and gently shake her shoulder. She sits up and stretches her arms. She looks at me with a weary expression, still trying to shake the tired feeling of sleep. "Is it… time to… leave yet?" She says between yawns. "Breakfast first. Then we will leave." I reply, handing her a small plate of food. We eat quickly and make sure we have everything before starting towards the entrance of the cave.

We exit our temporary living quarters and into the busy streets. "Miranda…" I hear Amy whimper softly. I turn around and see a piece of paper in her hand. She shakily hands it to me. I see two pictures of young girls, me and Amy, with a giant word on the bottom that all of a sudden made everything become clear…

 **MISSING**

I quickly and frantically look around for somewhere to hide. I spot an abandoned building and drag Amy towards it. When we reach the entrance a huge,bulking, man with a treacherous face steps in front of us, blocking the entrance. Not the same man as before, this man was much larger,much more threatening. "You'll be coming with me, young ladies." The man states in a low, deep, growling voice that seems to drone on for eternity. He grabs our arms, his whole hand wrapping around my bicep. He forces us into the back seat, his eyes tell me not to scream, or he will do something truly awful. I feel something hard hit my skull and then darkness.

I wake up in an extremely dark room. I hear whimpering beside me and immediately recognize the small voice as Amy's. I feel around and try to take in as much as possible, which is extremely limited. I feel soft skin under my fingertips and try to pull her close to me. Ultimately I give up trying due to the rough binds around my wrists that I didn't notice until a moment before. I reach up and feel something cold and metal above my head. Probably about two feet above my head. I grasp onto it tightly and carefully tug on it. When I see that it can steadily hold my weight I pull myself up and carefully and try to balance on my feet. Keyword: _try._ My arms feel extremely weak. Once I'm steadily up on my feet, I look around and realize there is cloth covering my eyes and in my mouth. I lean against the metal bar and reach my hands up to uncover my eyes. Once I manage to get the cloth around my neck, I pull the cloth out of my mouth and open my eyes.

The room is still dark but I can see some things. Amy being one of them. My voice comes out dry and hoarse, "Amy…" She stirs and sits up. She tries to talk but her once soft and soothing, now dry and hoarse, like my own, is muffled by what I'm assuming is a gag. I try to walk to her but with my first step my legs give out. I end up on the floor again. I scoot over to Amy and hold her in my lap. As soon as I'm about to get to work in her gag and blindfold, I hear footsteps coming from the room above us. I pull her blindfold back and and re-gag her. I do the same to me and quickly scoot over to where I woke up and lay down. I hear the footsteps getting closer and closer, each passing second feeling like hours. When the footsteps finally come to a halt, they stop in front of me.

From what I can tell, our kidnapper is a man. He nudges me with the tip of his hard, leather boot. I try to keep as still as possible, to no avail. My slight flinch is certainly noticed by the towering man. I hear him scoff, and he grabs me where my shoulder and back connect. As he lifts me up he sends a searing pain through my body. Starting at my shoulder blade, ending at my lower back. He stands me on my feet, and looks straight at me. But when I look back, there are no eyes staring back at me. Only pitch black darkness. He unties the rope from around my hands and ankles. Walking over he does the same for Amy. He gives us a drink of water each, which we gratefully take, and throws us out of a door, he leans in close and whispers in my ear, "Run, before he realizes you gone." I take his advice and run with Amy following on my heels. Soon, after running through dense woods, we reach the edge of the forest. We look out at tall buildings and many, many people.

We were definitely not in South Carolina. Maybe Washington D.C.? Or New York? Neither of those were very far away, and after all, we didn't know how long it had been. I grab Amy's arm and start walking toward a newspaper stand on the other side of the street. Somebody had left it open so, with it being raining, all the newspapers were unreadable. _That was a lot of help._ I thought to myself. I look around only to be greeted by unfamiliar sightings all around, almost closing in on me. I look over at Amy and she looks back, terror quickly spreading across her face. I feel a horrible, sharp pain spreading throughout my entire body. And then I can see nothing but black.

I wake up to a ton of pressure on my chest, making it hard to breathe. She opens her eyes and there was a very large man. She let out a little squeak when the weight got more intense. "Well, well, well. Look who's finally awake." The man said in his deep voice with a wicked sneer. He rose to his feet, taking the weight off of his chest. He grabbed her and sat her up against the the wall. She had sat like that terrified for what felt like hours but she was sure that it had only been a couple of minutes, if that.

Was dressed in only a very large t-shirt that appeared to be white, or at least it used to be. I whisper into the room, "Amy? Amy are you there?" I don't hear a response. I silently pray that she is okay. If anything happened to her because of me, I don't know what I would do.

I hear the grunts of the man from before. He seemed to be hauling an exceptionally heavy object. I see his silhouette from the doorway across the room. He drops whatever, or _whoever_ , he was carrying not to far away from me. The figure seemed to be unconscious, or… no stop thinking like that. You need to be optimistic, not imagining the worst out of everything you see, or at least _think_ you see. Who know, you could be in bed at Grandma and Grandpa's house. This could all be a dream. Or you could have gotten in a really bad accident and are hallucinating all of this. Okay, enough with the silly fantasies. This is reality. This is what you have you just have to make it work. I turn to look at the figure the man brought in earlier. They are starting to stir. "Miranda?" My head snaps up. "Amy? Amy are you okay?" She struggles to sit up. When she finally gets into a more comfortable position, at least as comfortable as one can get while being held in a freezing cold… whatever this place is. "Yeah, i'm okay" Our reunion is interrupted by a loud banging on the door. The door falls to the floor, emitting a cloud of dust, and the room is suddenly filled with shouts and streams of lights. I curl up to avoid the harsh light. I lift my head when the harsh beams of lights are replaced with a soft blanket of dim lights cover the room.

A police officer comes over to me, and another goes to Amy. They ask us what happened, who we were, if we were okay, and that's all I remember before I am enveloped in a blanket of darkness once more. When I finally wake up I am greeted by extremely bright lights and an extremely white room. I hear the soft _beep beep beep_ of what appears to be a heart rate monitor. A woman in a white lab coat, geez why is everything here white. She looks at me and flashes a sweet but apologetic and pitiful smile. Behind her follow in my grandparents. They immediately rush over and give me a bone crushing hug. Not a second later, Amy is wheeled into the room. She looks extremely pale and has a cast around her wrist and her arm in a sling. I scoot over and she is seated on the bed next to me. Together, we both fall into a deep sleep. Finally safe.


End file.
